


Can We Always Be This Close, Forever and Ever?

by jeanmorehoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i went into a sugar coma writing this, it’s what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmorehoe/pseuds/jeanmorehoe
Summary: Hajime wakes to soft morning sunlight drifting through Tooru’s bedroom window. They’re crammed together on Tooru’s bed, facing each other, legs tangled together under the blanket. Hajime’s arm is stuck under Tooru’s neck, sticky with sweat and falling asleep. Tooru is drooling onto his UFO themed pillowcase. His galaxy blanket has been kicked down to their feet, barely hanging off of the bed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Can We Always Be This Close, Forever and Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo i’m back with more iwaoi fluff. pls enjoy! and feel free to yell in da comments 
> 
> also big boy thank u to @okaymosshead for being my beta! id be nowhere without u ily uwu <3

Hajime wakes to soft morning sunlight drifting through Tooru’s bedroom window. They’re crammed together on Tooru’s bed, facing each other, legs tangled together under the blanket. Hajime’s arm is stuck under Tooru’s neck, sticky with sweat and falling asleep. Tooru is drooling onto his UFO themed pillowcase. His galaxy blanket has been kicked down to their feet, barely hanging off of the bed.

It’s rare to be awake before Tooru, usually a relentless morning person, always bouncing off the walls at stupid early hours of the morning. He likes to poke Hajime, begging him to wake up and give him attention. “ _Hajimeeee _,” He always whines. Hajime just squeezes his eyes shut tighter, just to hear Tooru say his name like that again.__

__Watching a sleeping Oikawa Tooru always fills Hajime with fuzzy warmth. His insides feel all gooey and warm, sickeningly sweet looking at his boyfriend, all soft edges and sleep-mussed hair, bangs over his eyes. Hajime resists the urge to gently brush them from his forehead._ _

__He shifts so their faces are even closer, noses just barely brushing. Tooru twitches in his sleep. He scrunches his nose, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. and flops his arm over Hajime’s waist._ _

__Hajime smiles and he knows it’s the one specifically for Tooru. He was the only one who could bring that kind of look to his face, like he just saw the entire universe in front of his eyes. He’s so fucking cute when he sleeps (and quiet too). It makes Hajime feel like he’s melting from the inside out._ _

__It’s moments like these, where Hajime knows that he’s entirely devoted to Tooru. His entire being, every atom is pulled into Tooru’s orbit. It’s inescapable and it’s wonderful. There is not a single thing that could ever make Hajime give this up._ _

__To love and be loved in return, wholly and completely._ _

__He gives in to the urge to brush Tooru’s hair out of his face. His bangs feel soft on his hands, and he knows it smells like the fancy shampoo his boyfriend always insists on using. The sun is shining right on his face (how is he still asleep?). Hajime can see the lightest traces of freckles across his nose. They’re barely there and Hajime loves them. He traces a finger down the slope of his boyfriend’s nose, softly, he doesn’t want to wake him up._ _

__He’s so pretty all of the time, put together and flawless, but there’s something wonderful about being witness to Tooru’s messy, sleepy self. He puts on such a show for everyone around them, but only Hajime gets to see him like this, so raw and unfiltered. He prefers it that way, these soft, secret mornings._ _

__Hajime’s finger trails across his cheekbones, back up his nose to his eyebrows. His hand falls across his forehead and soon he’s just barely tracing the flutter of Tooru’s eyelashes when he starts to wake up. Hajime ends his reverent exploration of Tooru’s face with a hand on his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. His skin is smooth against the calluses of Hajime’s hand, the softness of Tooru complimenting all of Hajime’s sharp lines and jagged edges._ _

__Hajime expects Tooru to wake up with one of his usual taunts like “Mmm, Hajime. I know I’m pretty, but do you really have to stare?”_ _

__But instead, Tooru lifts his head and nudges his cheek further into Hajime’s hand._ _

__“Love you, ‘jime. You’re so warm.” Hajime smiles back, but before he can say anything, Tooru just flops his head back down and snuggles into him. Hajime can feel his face flush red at the unabashed affection, something so real that Tooru reserves just for him on these quiet mornings. He does it so effortlessly, like it’s only _natural _, and Hajime can feel it down to his core.___ _

____“Pssst. Hey, Tooru, wake up dumbass,” Haijime whispers, poking his boyfriend in the cheek. Tooru only grumbles and pushes his face even further into Hajime’s chest._ _ _ _

____“Nooo, Iwa-chan.” His voice muffled by Hajime’s shirt._ _ _ _

____“Fine, but you asked for it, babe.” Hajime wraps both arms around Tooru and flips them so his boyfriend is pinned under him._ _ _ _

____“Hajimeeee, you know I- ahh!” Tooru’s words are cut off by a shriek of laughter as Hajime tickles him. He squirms, trying to escape, but Hajime has him trapped._ _ _ _

____“Iwa-chan no I— Hajime please!” Tooru’s words are interrupted by his own gasping laughter. It’s music to Hajime's ears. Tooru’s laugh, his real one, is bright and beautiful. Hajime relents, and Tooru’s laugh trails off as he looks up at Hajime with a crooked smile on his face._ _ _ _

____They sit like that for a few moments, just looking at each other, scanning each other’s faces like they haven’t had them memorized since they were 10. He has watched Tooru grow from a whiny, chubby-cheeked kid to the most beautiful person Hajime has ever seen, but he still looks at Hajime with stars in his big brown eyes. Hajime sees the whole universe in them._ _ _ _

____Tooru’s hair is an even bigger mess than before, standing up every which way. Hajime combs his fingers through the tangles._ _ _ _

____“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Prettykawa?”_ _ _ _

____A light blush spreads it’s way across the top of Tooru’s cheekbones. For all his bravado, he still can’t take a compliment from Hajime without blushing, after all this time. He gets compliments from his fangirls every day, but they only ever mean anything coming from Hajime. He can never quite hold back the sappiness during soft mornings like this. The feelings bubbling up in his chest inevitably come flooding out._ _ _ _

____In response, Tooru brings his hands up to rest on Hajime’s neck. He realizes too late that Tooru’s smile has turned mischievous. Before he can escape, Tooru takes his revenge and flips them back over. He’s stronger than he looks (Hajime would know) and so Hajime is unable to escape as Tooru tickles him until he bursts out laughing._ _ _ _

____“This is what you get, Iwa-chaaaan,” Tooru says, and he’s laughing, too._ _ _ _

____“Okay, okay— I’m sorry, okay? I take it back!” Hajime captures Tooru’s devious hands and holds them in front of his chest. Tooru’s hands have always fit so perfectly in his own, even as children, when they’d hold hands and go stomping through rain puddles. He’s molded them into something strong, something beautiful. Hajime brings his boyfriend’s hands up to his mouth and gently kisses his knuckles._ _ _ _

____“Don’t dish it out if you cant take it, Hajime,” Tooru smirks. Hajime has never felt so warm. He can feel it in his chest down to the tips of his toes._ _ _ _

____Tooru wriggles his hands out of Hajime’s grip and cups his cheeks. Hajime rests his hands on his boyfriend's waist, leaning into the touch._ _ _ _

____Tooru leans down to place a gentle kiss on the very tip of Hajime’s nose. He scrunches it, but Tooru moves on, trailing sweet kisses all over Hajime’s face. He pays extra attention to his favorite parts, Hajime’s cheeks and his jaw. Hajime’s eyes flutter closed. He’s starting to blush again. He still gets flustered even though his boyfriend is embarrassingly open with his affections.___ _

______Hajime starts to chase Tooru’s lips with his own, but his boyfriend continues to tease him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hajime finally gets fed up with the teasing, trapping Tooru’s face in place with his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“C’mere, stupid,” Hajime grumbles and finally brings Tooru’s mouth to meet his own. The kiss is soft and languid. They stay like that for a while, kissing for the sake of it, just because they can._ _ _ _ _ _

______They only stop when Hajime starts smiling too much to continue. He feels so warm and full of love his heart might burst in his chest. He wraps both arms right around Tooru’s waist and buries his face in his shoulder, flopping them to the side so they’re facing each other. Tooru pets his hair and wraps one arm around Hajime’s back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My, Iwa-chan is feeling quite affectionate this morning isn’t he?” Tooru says in a singsong voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe,” It might as well be a written confession from Hajime. He takes the blanket and pulls it over both of their heads, scooting as close as he possibly can to his boyfriend. Not a single centimeter of space between them is acceptable._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hajime, I’m going to suffocate under here,” Tooru whines._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Be quiet, Shittykawa, it was more peaceful when you were asleep—stop ruining my moment,” Hajime retorts, snuggling into Tooru’s neck anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tooru smacks him on the arm. “Iwa-chan! Can’t we just close the curtains instead? I don’t wanna share the same air as you under here, I can’t breathe!” Hajime can tell he’s pouting by the tone of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmm,” Hajime pretends to consider, “No. You’re not allowed to get up, too comfy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tooru relents, “Fine, but only because you’re being so cute this morning, my sweet Hajime. You’re lucky I love you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both fall back asleep like that, bodies smushed together under the blankets, hands tangled together. Tooru flings the cover off of their heads the second Hajime falls back asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> title from lover by taylor swift hehe


End file.
